Storybrooke High
by blyn99
Summary: Life of Emma Swan at Storybrooke High


Emma Swan wakes up to crying… like usual. She groans as she slowly gets out of bed and walks to the corner, where a simple white crib sits. Emma picks up the baby from the crib and whispers. "Shh… its okay Henry. Momma's here." Kathryn Nolan groans from her room as Henry quickly calms down. Emma lays him back in his crib and looks over at the clock on the nightstand. She squints to try and make out the time. 5 AM. _Good I can get a little more sleep._ She plops down on the bed and quickly falls asleep.

At 6:30, Emma's alarm goes off and she rolls over to shut it off. She starts to fall back asleep but a few minutes later Mary Margret Nolan walks in. "Get up Emma, you have school today."

"Grrr. I don't wanna." Emma says.

Mary Margret walks over to the window and opens the curtains. "Emma, you need to go to school and Henry needs to go to daycare."

"I… I.. don't want him to go"

"I know Emma but he needs to. I'm sorry I can't stay home all day to take care of him. I know your last family let you stay at home with him but you need to go to school."

"I… I'm scared."

"Emma don't worry. If you need a break from anything, my office at the school is open for you. There is a couch you can sit or lay on. Okay?" Mary Margret says. Emma nods and gets up. She goes into the bathroom connected to her and Kathryn's room and takes a quick shower. She wraps herself in a towel and go back to her room. She puts her glasses on and grabs the clothes she set out the night before: a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a plaid jacket around her waist. She brushes out her hair before picking Henry up out of his crib. She changes his diaper and dresses him for the day before packing his bag and going downstairs. Emma sets Henry in his highchair and goes into the kitchen. She gets herself some cereal and Henry's baby food before going back to the dining room to feed Henry while she eats.

"There is a backpack with the supplies you will need by the door, Emma." Mary Margret says as she walks into the dining room.

As Emma finishes eating Kathryn comes downstairs and into the kitchen. "Can you keep that thing quiet at night?" She says, pointing to Henry, as Emma walks by her.

"Yes, because I can totally do that." Emma replies sarcastically. Emma goes to the sink and cleans out her bowl and Henry's food jar. Kathryn rolls her eyes and grabs an apple as Emma walks back to the dining room to pick up Henry. "Mary Margret? Where is the daycare again?"

"Down the street, turn left, go past the mayor's house, the big white one, and turn right. Its right next to the park playground." Mary Margret replies.

"Thank you, I'll see you at school." Emma says as she picks up Henry and his diaper bag, putting Henry on her hip. She walks over to the front door and picks up the backpack. When she walks out the door, Henry starts playing with her hair. Emma turns onto Mifflin Street and about half way down it, she starts to watch Henry play with her hair. She runs into someone and stubles back, careful to keep her balance. She looks down to see a girl with short brown hair on the ground. Emma holds out her hand to help her up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Watch where you are going." The girl says as she stands up on her own. "You made me spill my coffee."

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy with my so- foster brother. Need to get him to daycare and then get to school." Emma says to the girl. The girl just huffs and turns. She stomps her way into the big white house on the corner. Emma shrugs and continues to the daycare center. When she walks into the daycare center, she goes straight to the front desk. "Hi, um I'm new around here, I need to sign up my foster brother for daycare."

"Are you his legal guardian?" The man at the front desk asks.

"No" Emma lies. "But can his legal guardian sign the papers when we pick him up. I need to get to school."

"Yes, just fill out the information and we can get the signature later." The main replies. Emma quickly fills out the information and the man takes her back to Henry's room. Emma hangs his diaper bag on a hook with the others and gives Henry a kiss on his forehead before giving him to a worker. Emma runs out of the daycare building and straight to the school.

She is out of breath as she goes to the office and says. "Hi, I need my schedule. I am Emma Swan." Emma says to the receptionist. He hands her a piece of paper that has her schedule and her locker information. She takes it and walks to homeroom, luckily it is Mary Margret. She walks into the classroom and goes straight to Mary Margret. "They will need you to sign papers for Henry when we pick him up. I can't say I am his legal guardian even though he is my child." Emma whispers to Mary Margret. Mary Margret nods and Emma sits in the back of the room. Emma smiles at Kathryn when she walks in.

After the bell rings, Mary Margret takes attendance and starts the announcements. "Sorry I'm late. The brown haired girl says as she walks into the room. "Had to change after someone ran into me this morning."

"Have a seat Regina." Mary Margret says. Mary Margret finishes the announcements and then says. "We have a new student, Emma would you like to introduce yourself?"

Emma sighs as she stands up. "I am Emma Swan, odds are I won't be here long." Emma says before plopping down in her seat.


End file.
